Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Cheats
In 1992 the world changed forever. The Toronto Blue Jays became the first Canadian baseball team to win the World Series, The Crying Game was released in theatres and shocked everyone, and of course, Bill Clinton was elected president of the United States. However, one event stands heads and shoulders over everything else during that year. It was the year that Nintendo released Super Mario Kart for the SNES, and it literally defined a new sub-genre of video games. Now over a decade later, Nintendo has released the newest installment in the Mario Kart series, Mario Kart: Double Dash. Featured in this guide is a beginners tutorial to controlling your kart, as well as a walkthrough for every single course in the game. What else will you find in this guide? Basics:Grand Prix: A rundown of every course in the game Q&A: You got questions, we got answers Secrets: Get a list of all the unlockables in the game Learn the ins and outs of Double Dash What are you waiting for? Double Dash inside and become master of the Grand Prix circuit! Get the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Online Strategy GuideUnlockable: Staff ghost racersBeat these record times to unlock a staff ghost racer for each track. Baby Park: 1:14.000 Bowser's Castle: 2:47.000 Daisy Cruiser: 1:55.000 Dino Dino Jungle: 2:03.000 DK Mountain: 2:15.000 Dry Dry Desert: 1:53.000 Luigi Circuit: 1:29.000 Mario Circuit: 1:44.000 Mushroom Bridge: 1:34.000 Mushroom City: 1:53.000 Peach Beach: 1:15.000 Rainbow Road: 3:19.000 Sherbet Land: 1:28.000 Waluigi Stadium: 2:02.000 Wario Colloseum: 2:24.000 Yoshi's Circuit: 2:02.000 Submitted by RicoUnlockable BonusesGreen Fire - Win the Mushroom Cup at 50 cc to unlock Luigi's kart. Battle Buggy - Win the Mushroom Cup at 100 cc to unlock Baby Luigi's kart. Luigi's Mansion Battle Stage - Win the Mushroom cup at 150 cc to unlock this extra stage for multiplayer battle. Bloom Coach - Win the Flower Cup at 50 cc to unlock Daisy's kart. Waluigi Racer - Win the Flower Cup at 100cc to unlock Waluigi's kart. Turbo Birdo - Win the Flower Cup at 150 cc to unlock Birdo's kart. Para Wing - Win the Star Cup at 50cc. Bullet Blaster - Win the Special Cup at 50 cc. Toad and Toadette Duo - Win the Special Cup at 100 cc to unlock these two characters. Special Cup - Win the Mushroom, Flower, and Star Cups at 100cc. All Cup Tour - Win all cups at 150cc. Submitted by - Kun Lan Barrel Train - Win the Star Cup at 150cc. Submitted by - crazy__carl1 Mirror Mode - Win All Cup Tour at 150cc. Toadette Kart - Win the Mushroom Cup on mirror mode. Tilt Table Battle Stage - Win the Flower Cup on mirror mode. Submitted by - Buddahson Petey Piranha and King Boo - Win the Star Cup on mirror mode. King Boo Kart - Win the Special Cup on mirror mode. Submitted by - Maverick2000 Parade Kart - Win the All Cup Tour on mirror mode. Submitted by - Chris P. Unlockable: New Title ScreenOnce you have recieved the gold trophy on Mushroom, Flower, Star, Special Cups, and The All Cup Tour on 50CC, 100CC, 150CC, and Mirror mode, like in Mario Kart 64 you will be rewarded with a new title screen featuring all of the racers.Submitted by GilUnlockable: End CreditsYou must complete three things on one Grand Pirx race. Three options follow. Pick one of each, and when the cup is over, you'll view the credits. Cup: Special Cup or All-Cup Tour first or second place 100CC or 150CC Submitted by supercomputer2003Hint: Starting Line BoostWhen you fall off the track, when the little cloud man bring you back to the track, if you press the gas button right when the wheels touch the ground, you'll also get a little boost. Courtesy of fUble_baSs. You get a boost at the start if you press A right after the lights turn green. You can also get a much larger boost though in co-op when both players press A at the same time. Courtesy of Duncan. To receive a boost at the beginning of a race, hit A at the same time the announcer says go. If timed correctly, you will jump to the head of the pack.Submitted by RyanHint: Mushroom city boostsMushroom-looking vehicles cluttering the road on the Mushroom City course, unlike other vehicles on the track, will not send your racer into a spin if bumped into. Instead, bump into one of the mushroom vehicles and they'll drop a mushroom item that you can use for a turbo boost.Hint: Boost After RevivalAt times you may be replanted on the track by a floating ally, usually after you've fallen off of the track. To get a free boost as he drops you, hit the accelerator just before you touch the ground. The timing is tricky, but it's worth the effort.Submitted by **************Hint: Alternate RoutesThese alternate routes, while not always faster than the normal route, may often give you more items than you'd normally get! Luigi Circuit: After you go off the first speed boost jump after the starting gate, if you hang a right there is a little path behind the chain chomp post. Before the second U-turn, there is another alternate route behind some pipes. I found it's not much use. (These for Luigi Circuit only work in 100cc, 150cc.) Peach Beach: Before the first item row, there is a left turn that leads you into a pipe that shoots you out into a double item. Unfortunately, it does not help you any. Before the finish line, instead of going straight, turn left and go around the fountain. There are 2 double items, but it's longer to go that way. Mushroom Bridge: Right after the starting line there is a ramp to the sharp right. Take it, go through a pipe, and you are shot out to receive a double item. This one is also longer than just going on the track. Also, after the first tunnel, there is a road to the left. Take it to avoid all the cars on this stretch of road and get an item. Mario Circuit: In Mirror mode, use a mushroom to go behind the chain chomp through the grass. If you can do it right, it removes a few secs from your time. I found it best to use a light kart. Bowser’s Castle: In the big room where there is a bowser shooting fire balls instead of going around the U turn like part go straight forward in to a gap on the side of the track. Make sure you don’t just drive into it you have to power slide to the right otherwise you will fall right off the other side! Submitted by Arcturusnfshp2,alex Hint: Lightning SafeIf a lightning bolt is used right when you get hit by a shell, banana, etc.-you won’t get hurt. Same if you fall off the course.Submitted by ArcturusnfshpHint: Race Track ShortcutsDaisy Cruiser: After grabbing the first item, you should see a small set of stairs and a pool. After descending the stairs immediately take a right and hug the wall. You should eaisly go around the outside of the pool and shave a couple seconds. Submitted by - Big Luth Peach Beach: Best used on the third lap. When you come to the beach, instead of turning right, turn left and jump to the other side. Mushroom Bridge: (1) After the first tunnel, go right onto a dirt path (best used with a mushroom). (2) Right before you cross the bridge, go onto one of the arches where you'll start hitting speed areas. Be careful to stay on because you lose a lot of speed if you fall off. Daisy Cruiser: After going through the dining room and past the kitchen, go fall down in the pit and navigate through the tube. Mushroom City: Stay on the right side of the main road and you will see a purple path--take it! Yoshi Circuit: (1) After one of the first turns you will see a small tunnel. Use a mushroom to fly across. (2) After the second tunnel there is an opening on the guard rail. Use a Mushroom to fly across and land in a tunnel, and you'll pop out at a U-turn. Wario Colliseum: When you come to the part where you have to go around the pit, go in the middle and jump to land on speed areas. Dino Dino Jungle: (1) When you come to the first wooden bridge take a right just a bit and you'll find a new ramp. (2) When you enter the cave, go right and use a mushroom to get across the bridge. Bowser Castle: Where a Bowser statue is breathing fireballs at you keep going straight to an opening. Start a drift right before you make the jump, and if you do it right you should gain a lot of ground. Waluigi Stadium: when you reach the second turn, before the boosted jump into the fire wheel, take a right, and drive on the dirt path right next to it. Powerslide/Mini-Turbo around the corner afterwards. DK Mountain: After the straightway with the boulders, where the pit is, brake immediately and turn to your right. Give yourself a little acceleration room and jump the gap, saving 3-4 seconds. Dry Dry Desert: There are two options to mushroom over the sand. The best area is right after the 3 cacti, straight towards the quicksand pit. The second is near the end: mushroom under the sign. Submitted by - Pipedreams258Submitted by JACHint: Perform a Double DashWhen you play 2-player co-op mode, it is possible to perform a prolonged boost aka a Double Dash off of the starting line. Simply have both players on the team perform the plain boost at the beginning of the race (Press the A Button at the right time). A Double Dash will allow you to boost for a longer period of time, and the flames will be blue instead of red.Submitted by XCTrackMastah42